


His First Vow

by 13Monkton



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Monkton/pseuds/13Monkton
Summary: John and Sherlock have been having sex the whole time...





	His First Vow

John awoke first. Rolling onto his side and wrapping the covers more securely about him he carelessly (carefully) flung his arm around the sleeping body beside him. He drew Sherlock closer to him. Snuggled, inhaled the lingering aroma of Attimo, brushing his lips against a lock of dark hair curled at the nape of a pale neck.   
“No going back,” John vowed to himself. “This is my first vow. I managed to catch him and I’m not letting go. Not gonna let him backpedal again.”  
“Mmmm.” It was a non-committal, polite noise emanating from the body he held in his arms.   
“Mmm?” John’s fingertips brushed lightly down bare skin.   
“Hmmm.”  
John reached around, gently placed his fingertip on Sherlock’s jaw, and coaxed his face near. After a momentary pause, his kiss was accepted, then returned.

“Dinner?”  
“Starving!”

Last night, the playful banter had continued through dinner.   
“Mmm, you’ve met my arch enemy at last. And you said there are no arch enemies in real life!”  
“And you said you consider yourself married to your work. I’ll concede to changing my mind if you do the same!” John recalled with satisfaction Sherlock’s minute change of expression when he realized John was the shooter of the cabbie.   
Sherlock gazed at John speculatively. All at once, his face changed again. The uptilted, arrogant expression that had morphed into one of wonder at his own realization about the cabbie shifted again. Sherlock ducked his face slightly down, and then a wide smile battened down into a flirtatious grin. John felt his heartbeat quicken with unexpected optimism.

Later, lying in each other’s arms, John caught his breath. He felt embarrassed. Their coming together had been explosive, world changing. He expected to awaken in the morning to a green sky, blue leaves fluttering in the wind. But they lay quietly, not saying anything.   
Now, awake and kissing his fragrant lover, his determination to solidify…this…evaporated under a passionate embrace.  
Afterward, Sherlock sprang out of bed and marched, naked, to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.  
John took the hint. He quietly left the room.

In the next days and weeks, John and Sherlock had sex occasionally, but Sherlock was shy and stuffy the rest of the time. His pique at John’s comment, “I’m not gay,” did not seem to lessen.


End file.
